Chaotic Reality
by Ty1000000
Summary: What if Shadow was able to save himself in the ending of the SA2 arc, but this attempt didn't go as planned? What will he do when he finds himself in the mess he's gotten himself into? Starts after the ending of Sonic Adventure 2 and during the Post-Freiza saga/Pre-Trunks saga era.


**This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism would be appreciated. This is a neat story that's been brewing in my mind for sometime. This was inspired by many DBZ AU's and SOTH stories and fanfics. I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sonic The Hedgehog; otherwise I'd be rich.**

**12/26/13 update: Spelling and punctuation should be alot better now considering I now have an actual word document, in courtesy of ****_BlazePyro_ for the suggestion.**

* * *

**In the multiverse of fate, anything can happen. A simple deviation from an event that was set in stone can change everything.**

* * *

**Sonic Universe**

Location: Outer atmosphere of Mobius

All of the Freedom Fighters, Dr. Eggman, and the citizens of Mobius watched on in an ominous silence as two golden hedgehogs known as Sonic and Shadow battled the final hazard known as Bio-lizard in their super forms. The struggle that was going on at the time seemed like a nightmare. Just a few days ago, it seemed as if Sonic had turned on Mobius and decided to steal Chaos Emeralds for his own unknown desires; now it was obvious to the Mobian authorities and citizens that this was not the case.

It was now known that Shadow the Hedgehog existed and was still very much alive unlike what was told to Mobius by GUN 50 years ago after his capture and detainment. It was believed that the Ultimate Life Form was dead for a very long time but, it seems that GUN kept Shadow for their own purposes; to be used as a military weapon of mass destruction. Shadow had stolen all of the Chaos Emeralds on Mobius and framed Sonic in the process. Dr. Eggman released Shadow from his containment unit that he was locked in for 50 years. Shadow promised that he would be his servant for life. Shadow collected all of the Chaos Emeralds and attempted to defeat Sonic in the process. After collecting all 7 of the chaos emeralds, Shadow gave all 7 emeralds to Dr. Eggman and that was when he could finally control a weapon known as the Eclipse Cannon which was actually a large part of the ARK; not only can this weapon completely destroy planets when powered by all 7 emeralds, but is even rumored to extinguish stars which is a much greater feat. Eggman wanted total control over Mobius and he would have had it if only Shadow hadn't betrayed him. When the emeralds were inserted into the console a video recording of his grandfather, Dr. Gerald Robotnik was activated and it revealed his plan of reprogramming Shadow to fulfill his plan of ultimate vengeance for the bloody murder of his granddaughter, Maria.

Amy had tried to convince Shadow to help Sonic save the world and originally he didn't budge, But something Amy had said had unblocked Shadow's repressed memory of his promise to Maria. Maria made Shadow promise to not try to get revenge on the human race and protect and befriend them and he did the exact opposite. And that is how things led up to this very moment.

Sonic and Shadow fired golden beams of chaos energy at the fused ARK and Bio-lizard. At this rate the ARK would crash into Mobius just like planned by Dr. Gerald's last attempt at revenge against the human race for killing his granddaughter _Maria_. It was time for a do or die decision Sonic thought.

"You ready?" the formerly blue hedgehog asked Shadow.

"You bet" the golden and red streaked hedgehog responded in a valiant fashion. He promised to his deceased friend Maria that he would protect Mobius from danger. It was a promise that Dr. Gerald Robotnik had erased Shadow's memory of during his reprogramming of Shadow. Only God knows how it were possible for an imprisoned man to reprogram the Ultimate Life Form in the first place.

Shadow exploded with a burst of power that flared his golden aura, resulting in his inhibitor rings flying completely off. This allowed him to use the full power of the Chaos Force.

"CHAOS...CONTROL" the two super hedgehogs shouted in usion. The final-hazard was incinerated by the the sheer power of the final attack and the ARK was teleported back into a safe position, orbiting Mobius in its upper most atmosphere.

"I...kept my promise...Maria" Shadow said to himself in exhaustion from using too much of his power by removing his inhibitor rings. Shadow descended from his superform to his black and red base form and plummeted unconsciously towards Mobius. It turned out that this truly was a do or die situation.

"We did it Shadow!". Sonic exclaimed with excitement."Shadow?" Sonic said after not hearing a response.

Sonic looked toward Mobius in a silent horror as he saw his newest friend plummeting through the atmosphere of Mobius for what seemed like an eternity. There was nothing Sonic could do to save Shadow from his demise as he was nearly out of energy himself. Sonic flew back toward the ARK in a sad, silent manner that you would think he'd never be in. If Sonic looked on for a second longer, he would have seen an eerily bright flash.

* * *

Location: Onboard the Space Colony ARK

Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge were all celebrating the defeat of Dr. Gerald's evil agenda of vengeance. In the confusion Dr. Eggman had escaped the Freedom Fighters and the secret agent Rouge.

"They did it!" Tails and Amy exclaimed in usion, both feeling relief. "Who knew that a grudge could last 50 years?" Knuckles questioned.

"Sometimes grudges can transcend generations and in more ways than one" Tails responded to the red echidna."True but, don't you think this was even a little bit ridiculous?".

"Oh lighten up red-head, didn't we win?" Rouge the Bat said."and besides, this only gives me more chances at stealing that beautiful Master Emerald" Rouge said with a playful yet devious expression.

"Over my dead body" Knuckles growled.

Before they could continue to argue a radio transmission came through on one of the ARK's many computers. The voice speaking was Dr. Eggman himself."Don't think I've given up you pest. I will comeback and I will be successful next time" Eggman shouted angrily through the radio transmitter.

"Ugh, will he ever quit" Amy said annoyed."Probably not any time soon as he is still on the lose" Tails sighed.

Not to long after the transmission cut off, Sonic arrived. He was silent and not expressing the happiness and usual cocky-upbeat attitude he would usually display.

Amy took note of this and asked"What's wrong Sonic, where's Shadow?"

Sonic stayed silent for a moment and then said"He's gone, there was an accident" he said glumly. He then showed them one of Shadow inhibitor rings. The group fell into a silence to reflect Shadow's last heroic act of saving Mobius.

Rouge then spoke with disbelief"B-But that doesn't seem possible, his schematics in the top-secret files said he was immortal or at least close to it". While this was new information for the blue hedgehog he wasn't sure anyone could survive a fall from space."If that's the case then maybe we could look for him"

"I think we can find him". Amy said with a new hope."We all know what Shadow has been through and he has survived a lot in the past"

"I just hope we can find him first and not another nut job like Eggman or Dr. Gerald". Knuckles said with slight contempt for both men.

"Hey, Dr. Gerald seemed like a good person at first". said tails. "From what I read in the files, Shadow was originally an experiment for the sake of curing sicknesses such as the one Maria had."But, the death of Maria and his imprisonment by the government had driven him insane, at that point he had nothing to lose".

"That's true, there is nothing more dangerous than a man with literally nothing to lose" Knuckles agreed.

"Well, come on guys, I think we all need a break after all of the mumbo jumbo that has happened recently" Sonic stated.

All of the Freedom Fighters agreed and went to the spaceship they used to get to the space colony. Little did they know that Shadow wasn't on Mobius any longer, truth to be told he wasn't even in their dimension.

* * *

Several minutes earlier

Falling...

Falling...

Falling...

_Burning..._

Shadow was falling through the planet's atmosphere at unbelievable speeds. The atmospheric reentry to Mobius was literally burning Shadow alive. He was barely conscious but, he could still feel the intense pain.

_"At least I will be with Maria again"_. Shadow thought to himself. That is when it happened. Shadow now began to think about his newly discovered memory and all of his past with Maria. _"Is this what Maria really wanted of me?"_ Shadow contemplated himself.

_"Shadow promise me you will protect others and be friends with them"_. The memory of his promise to Maria had played in his mind once more and then he decided. Shadow had a new found will to live and he knew it was possible to still save himself.

Shadow snapped back fully conscious and all he could feel was the indescribable pain he felt as his flesh burned in agony, the flames truly had no mercy against the anthropomorphic hedgehog.

Shadow dug down deep within the confines of his reserves and With all of the power he had left, Shadow uttered the two words that would change his fate forever.

"CHAOS CONTROL". He said with all of his might, bringing out all of his inner power. In an instant he disappeared in a flashing bright light.

* * *

**DBZ Universe**

Time period: October 5, Age 763. A year and three months after the defeat of Freiza and Namek's destruction

Location: Kami's Lookout

Kami was reflecting on all of the events that had happened recently, from when Goku's brother, Raditz, first invaded the Earth all the way to the defeat of the Arcosian tyrant, Freiza. Even after his Namekian brethren left to their new planet, Goku was still missing. From what he could gather, Earth's hero didn't want to come back to Earth at the moment.

That's when Kami felt it. He could feel the energy of the universe twist and twirl, no normal person could feel this, not even the Z-fighters, but someone with enough spiritual awareness and experience like the deity known as Kami could definitely feel it. Mr. Popo who was watering the flowers on the lookout could sense Kami's Ki and knew he was disturbed.

"What's wrong Kami?", the assistant deity asked concerned.

"I'm afraid I don't even know myself.", Kami said unsure."I felt the energy of the universe shift as if something came into abruptly and not naturally. It's as if the energy flow of the universe was pushed aside by a new current of energy. I don't know what it is, but we can only assume the worse. Go inform Yajirobe to gather the rest of the Z-warriors to meet me here in an hour. I don't know what we're dealing with but, it could be a massive threat." Mr. Popo went on to inform Yajirobe of Kami's orders while the ancient Namek stood there in a quiet worry.

* * *

**Well...that was the first chapter of the story, so tell me what you think. Now, before I continue, there are things I should clear up to avoid any future confusion.**

**1). I will _Not_ base this fanfic off of power levels. I originally wanted to include them, but they will be really restrictive of future battles and may cause some confusion. If I did include them I probably would have used the system from **_"__**Bringer of death" by npberryhill**, _**so if you want to go by power levels, you can use that system. Just remember that in this fanfic, stronger will not always mean better like in canon. Attacks from weaker warriors can effect stronger ones.**

**2). This fanfic will follow somewhat follow canon**_. _**That means certain events that happened in both SOTH and DBZ canons will either differ, completely change, or not happen. Eventually **

**3). MERRY CHRISTMAS**


End file.
